


Cold as Fire

by a1_kitkat



Series: Heat of the Moment [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Heatwave, Ice Play, M/M, Malex, Masturbation in Shower, Not Beta Read, Teasing, glass dildo, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex gets some of his own payback with ice cubes and a glass dildo





	Cold as Fire

Alex wasn’t entirely opposed to summer; he’d survived the dry heat of several deployments but at least when he was at home he had the creature comforts of air conditioning and ice packs. 

It didn’t help that his boyfriend had a freakishly high body temperature year round though. What provided him with lingering, welcome heat during winter was also a slight hindrance on those particularly warm summer nights especially since Michael loved to snuggle. Alex loved being in his arms while they slept but _ some _nights it just wasn’t comfortable.

The temperature was at an all time high and Alex couldn’t wait to spend quality time with the air conditioner. He made his way to his bedroom, turned the machine on then stripped off his sweaty clothes. Alex made his way to the bathroom, removed his prosthetic and carefully maneuvered into the shower where he sank down on the bench. He closed his eyes and just let the cold water cascade over his warm body.

It felt wonderful; he was perfectly content to just stay there for the rest of the afternoon.

Alex wasn’t even sure how long he sat there, unmoving, just basking in the comfort of the cold water. He finally opened his eyes and yelped at the pair of eyes staring back at him.

“Guerin!” He gasped “don’t fucking scare me like that!”

His heart was beating a mile a minute but he was smiling because Michael was smiling. Alex waited, watched as Michael shed his clothes and slipped into the shower with him. He started to get up but Michael stopped him by squeezing onto the seat next to him and claiming his lips in a deep kiss.

“I should probably leave you be” Alex said “I’ve been in here a while”

“And I just got here” Michael pouted “stay, please?”

He couldn’t say no; Alex reached for Michael’s hand then the body wash and loofah floated towards them. Michael poured the liquid onto the loofah and slowly began to work it across Alex’s shoulders. He closed his eyes and just let Michael do whatever he wanted to him. His movements were so gentle yet thorough especially the care he took when he worked the loofah over Alex’s cock.

He was hard within seconds and once Michael started kissing his neck, all thoughts left his mind. All he cared about was what Michael was doing to him, making him feel. Under other circumstances he’d be embarrassed at how quickly he came but he’d been in an odd state of semi-arousal all day or so he told himself.

Once Alex was exceptionally clean, Michael got to his feet and made quite the display of soapying his own body. Alex’s eyes trailed over the hairy chest and the firm muscles as the soap lathered his body then disappeared under the flow of the running water.

Michael finally moved back towards Alex, cupped his chin and urged him to look up so he could lean down and kiss him. 

Lips still locked, the shower turned itself off and Alex watched as Michael reached for the towels, draped one around Alex then proceeded to dry himself off. He continued to watch Michael, who could make a production out of anything, as he slowly dried the water from his body then dropped the towel on the floor.

Alex rolled his eyes then dried himself so he could attach his prosthetic but Michael had other ideas.

Alex reached for the prosthetic but Michael stepped in front of him and scooped Alex into his arms.

“Guerin, what are you-?” His words were interrupted by Michael kissing him.

“I’m taking you to bed” he replied.

Arms firmly around Michael, he allowed his love to carry him across the hall into the bedroom and deposit him upon the bed. He watched as Michael immediately left the room but returned a moment later with the prosthetic which he carefully placed aside.

Michael closed all the doors and drew the curtains all while teasing Alex’s lips with his playful tongue.

“Guerin-” Alex started.

“It’s been a long, sweltering day” Michael replied with another kiss, a stroke of his thumb across Alex’s cheek “let’s just enjoy the cool breeze”

Alex nodded in agreement, wrapped his arms around Michael and pulled him down atop of him. Michael’s body felt warm and strong and firm above him as he ran his palm across his bicep, up to his neck.

“It’s way too hot” Alex whispered.

“We don’t have to do anything” Michael assured him “just let me enjoy seeing you in all your… beauty”

Alex blushed and let Michael kiss the embarrassment from his cheeks before collapsing on the bed next to him. He rolled onto his stomach and just paused to admire Michael.

The curly haired cowboy had one arm under his head, the other resting lazily upon the bedcovers. Alex’s eyes roamed his entire body; from the fine layer of stubble on his chin, down his chest to his navel then lower still to his semi-hard cock. 

Alex reached up and gently stroked his cheek.

“Feels nice” Michael whispered.

Alex smiled and continued his ministrations until Michael’s breathing dropped off, became more even as he slowly nodded off to sleep. He placed a gentle kiss to Michael’s cheek to make sure he was truly sleeping and when he didn’t even stir, Alex smirked and quietly reached for his prosthetic.

He moved very slowly as he slipped out the door and made his way to the kitchen. The freezer was well stocked for the current weather and his chance at payback. Alex grabbed the tray of ice cubes and a bottle of water and combined the two into a bowl before grabbing Michael’s ultimate comeuppance.

Alex carefully carried the bowl to the bedroom, pushed the door open and smiled with relief. Michael was still fast asleep. He quietly closed the door, moved closer and deposited the bowl on the bedside cabinet before discarding his prosthetic and joining Michael on the bed.

The air was much cooler here thanks to the air conditioner but the ice would eventually melt if he didn’t get to it.

He reached for one of the ice cubes; it felt cold on his fingertips and he sighed happily before moving closer to Michael and holding it above his chest. The droplets landed upon his nipple and his eyes flew open. Alex cursed that Michael was such a light sleeper.

“Alex…” he groaned.

Alex dropped the ice cube and Michael hissed at the cold but he also welcomed it. He watched as Michael reached up and pressed his finger to the cube, slid the small piece across his chest to his navel. It melted quickly but left a trickle of water on his skin.

“Packback?” He whispered.

“Payback” Alex agreed. He leaned down and kissed Michael’s smirk.

Alex reached for another ice cube as Michael started to sit up. He was trying to determine where to place it when Michael leaned over and closed his lips over Alex’s fingers, taking the cube into his mouth and gently suckling on Alex’s digits. This caused them both to groan and Alex looked down to see Michael’s cock beginning to stir.

He cast his eyes back to Michael’s lust filled ones and held his gaze as he subtly moved his other hand, ice cube and all, between Michael’s legs to grasp his cock.

Michael yelped in surprise and released Alex’s fingers. The ice cube mostly all gone, water trickled down Michael’s chin so Alex leaned over and licked it only to then have Michael press their lips together.

“On your knees” Alex hissed between kisses “now”

The tone of his voice was enough to have Michael’s cock at full attention. He scrambled into position while Alex busied himself grabbing more ice or so Michael thought. Alex paused and admired Michael’s strong back. He leaned forward and kissed his neck then his shoulder blades. Alex trailed one ice cube down his spine to the small of his back and Michael slumped forward onto his hands and knees.

Alex chuckled and playfully slapped Michael’s firm rear. He teased the cube across the very tip of his crack and used his other hand to part the cheeks, let the melting water trickle slowly to his puckering hole. Michael whimpered so Alex leaned close and lapped at the droplets before his tongue teased the tight hole.

“Oh fuck!” Michael gasped.

His arms gave out beneath him leaving his ass up in the air. Alex didn’t waste the opportunity and prodded in deeper, his long eager tongue lapping at the ring of muscles as Michael muttered a mix of expletives and encouragement at him. His tongue teased and tormented his love until Michael was begging for _ more _.

Alex reluctantly pulled away and grabbed another ice cube. He pressed the ice to Michael’s skin, watched as it melted and left a trail of water in its wake. When Michael pleaded, Alex grinned and slipped his finger inside, rewarded with a low growl from Michael’s throat. He slowly added a second then began to scissor them, the heat of Michael’s body warming his ice cold fingers.

“Are you ready?” Alex whispered. His breath was warm on Michael’s skin.

“Yes! God yes! Please!” Michael cried. “Please?”

He chuckled at Michael’s desperation and slowly retracted his fingers then he moved back towards the bowl. A glance over his shoulder showed him that Michael wasn’t even looking at him, still focusing on trying to keep his breath even. 

“You look so beautiful like that” Alex murmured “all ready and waiting… Waiting for me to fuck you”

“Please?” Michael sobbed “please, Alex?”

Alex reached into the bowl then carefully moved back into position behind Michael. He ran his cold hand along his lower back and felt him arch into his touch.

“Just relax” he whispered “and trust me”

“I do trust you, I do” Michael hissed.

“Then relax, baby… relax”

He could see Michael was trying but when he placed the tip of the glass dildo at Michael’s entrance and slowly pressed it inside the warm cavern of his body, the glass frame of the photo on the wall smashed and fell to the ground. Both Alex and Michael turned their heads to look at the remnants. Alex leaned over and looked down at Michael who sheepishly stared up at him.

“Sorry” Michael whispered. Alex smirked and pressed in further. 

“Fuck!” he cried out as he fisted the sheets.

“You like that?” Alex asked him.

“It feels…. Weird”

“Cold?”

“Uh huh”

.

A cock of his wrist and the dildo pressed in further which caused Michael to groan then attempt to pull away. Alex gently stroked his hand across his lower back then placed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Alex?” Michael gasped. “Alex?”

“Mmmmm?”

“I want you to fuck me”

“I am” he shifted the dildo and Michael sobbed.

“Want _ you _ to fuck me” 

Alex smiled and leaned back, settled for a moment on the bed and just observed Michael on his knees, ass in the air, subtly fucking himself on the dildo. He reached for the drawer, opened it up and retrieved a tube of lube. He dipped his fingers into the bowl of ice water as he used his other to open the tube. Alex moved back into place then carefully removed the dildo.

Michael hissed as a shiver washed over him but Alex reached out, steadying him, then he pressed his slick fingers inside. The mix of his cold digits and the lube sent another shiver down Michael’s spine so Alex pressed another kiss to his lower back to reassure him.

“Please, Alex?” Michael cried. 

“Patience” Alex softly whispered. “Patience”

Michael groaned when Alex removed his fingers then he quickly slicked his throbbing cock and gently guided Michael until he was lying on his side. He moved up behind, wrapped his arm around him and pulled his body close. He pressed his cock between Michael’s cheeks as he reached down and grasped his cock with his still cold fingers.

He buried his face in Michael’s neck, spitting out a mouthful of curls, and started to kiss and tease the skin. He stroked his fingers up and down the length of Michael’s hardness as he slowly bucked his hips, thrusting into him again and again.

“So cold” he murmured “but so good”

“You like it?” Alex whispered.

“Love it… Love you”

They continued to move as one, their bodies in perfect sync as they slowly made love. Michael turned to meet Alex, their lips came together in a lingering kiss. Tongues dancing erotically, bodies slick with a mix of water and sweat. Alex increased the intensity of his strokes, wanting to make certain Michael came first. It helped when each of his precise thrusts met Michael’s sweet spot and made him cry out enthusiastically.

“Come for me, Michael” Alex’s breath teased his ear.

“Not until you do” he replied.

“You first”

Alex thrust harder, deeper, faster; his fingers working Michael closer and closer to the brink until neither could hold on any longer. They came within seconds of each other, held each other close and rode out their orgasms together. 

Michael shifted and rolled over so he could look into Alex’s eyes. His love reached up and softly touched his cheek.

“I love you so much” Alex whispered.

Michael grasped his hand and kissed his palm.

“I love you too” he replied. “We should get cleaned up”

“We will”

He shifted and grabbed the bowl. The remaining ice cubes were almost completely melted but Alex scooped one up anyway then rubbed it across Michael’s lips before leaning down and kissing him. Michael took the ice into his mouth then pulled Alex in for another kiss.

They both groaned.

“You run so hot, Guerin” Alex murmured. “Not just in summer”

“So you’re saying we can use the ice cubes again then?”

“And again and again”

“Next time… Will you fuck yourself on the dildo?”

“I’ll do whatever you ask me to”

Michael stole another kiss.

“If I ask you to clean up the glass I just broke?” he whispered.

“That’s on you, Guerin” Alex replied “just try not to break anything else, okay?”

“Does that include breaking the record for most orgasms in one night?”

“It’s still daylight out…”

“Then I guess we better get started…” 

Alex laughed, pulling Michael into his arms and kissing him.


End file.
